warricatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doragon
"Oh Yoru-kun! I really love you! I do..." Doragon (ドラゴン Doragon) is one of the villains in Warricats. She is friends with Soul and Bagu and has a crush on Yoru. Description English Doragon is a dragon cat with strong powers. She may be love-struck, so watch out! Japanese ドラゴンは強い力を持つドラゴン猫です。 彼女は愛に打たれているかもしれないので、気をつけて！ Backstory Nothing is known about Doragon's backstory. Appearance Doragon is steel blue with a pattern of scales all over her body and her wings. She mainly has black eyes, but they can change to carmine red when she's love-struck. Doragon's gem is a shape of a dragon's body without any arms or legs to show that her main element is dragon. Personality Doragon is mainly jealous and spoiled and gets along well with the villains. She wants to be appreciated by Yoru about everything that she does for him. Doragon calls Yoru, "senpai" and "Yoru-kun" all the time and would attack or even eliminate those who care about him as well. If Yoru doesn't notice Doragon, she gets very sad and even lovesick. Attacks Dragon Claws This attack can make Doragon's claws become dragon claws to scratch an opponent. Dragon Strike This attack makes Doragon strike the opponent using dragon power causing lots of damage. Dragon's Energy This move can build energy from a dragon on Doragon to make her feel stronger. Dragon's Flight This move can make Doragon fly higher to heal herself. Love-struck This move can make Doragon feel love-struck and make it so that she has a higher chance of attacking her rivals. LOVE-STRUCK This attack does little damage to her rivals. This can be used after using "Love-struck". LOVE - STRUCK This attack does a little more damage than "LOVE-STRUCK". This can be used after using "Love-struck". L O V E _ S T R U C K This attack does a little more damage than "LOVE - STRUCK". This can be used after using "Love-struck". Relationships Yoru Doragon and Yoru rarely hang out with each other. Doragon would call him "senpai" or "Yoru-kun" to get his attention, but it never works, unless she is love-struck. Soul Doragon and Soul are best friends along with Bagu. They hang out with each other a lot and would plan things together. Bagu Doragon and Bagu are best friends along with Soul. They talk to each other about their life and what they plan on doing in the future. Mizu Mizu is one of Doragon's rivals. Mizu tells Doragon to leave Yoru alone, but she doesn't listen. Quotes * "Yoru-kun! Where are you?" * "Hmm... I have some rivals..." * "Haha... HAHA... HAHAHAHA..." * "Umm... I'm not sure... come ask me later." * "I'm a yandere? What are you talking about?" Trivia * Doragon means dragon in Japanese which inspired the name and element. * Doragon might be a recreation of a retired Warricat known as Ai, the love Warricat. ** They both represent love in a sort of way and they both have a crush on Yoru. *Doragon is an example of a -dere in Warricats. Gallery 81902065_915397218862615_2964267543004446720_n.jpg|Doragon's Concept Art CA6BF98F-E4E7-4E3A-A2A7-D65775416727.png|Doragon's Default Image (Normal) 82151642_603999310358442_3770837181145284608_n.jpg|Doragon's Default Image (Yandere) Category:Characters Category:Female Warricats Category:Villains Category:Winged Warricats Category:Warricats Born in April